The Beginning of the Chronicles III
The Beginning of the Chronicles III is the third and final chapter in the Beginning saga in The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk. Summery Brian is a young apprentice Jedi knight under the tutelage of his master, Gruff; Eevee, is just a 9-year-old Pokemon living with his family. When the Trade Federation cuts off all routes to the Isle of royalty, Brian, his friends, and Gruff are assigned to settle the matter. But Darth Maul is on the pursuit of The Duke and Duchess of Maretonia. Plot Opening crawl/Boarding and escaping the battleship The film begins with a small ship heading towards a blockade. Inside is a family, and a Jedi Master. The ship then lands on the platform. And soon the Jedi and his padawan unclothe themselves and they meet up with a service droid, who takes them to a meeting room. And there, they talk about the Federation's demands. As that goes on, the service droid is talking to the Viceroy. Then shares that he will contact Darth Vindican. And tells the Service Droid to warm up to the others. Then he gives them some tea. And the Federation contacts Darth Vidican. And explain about the situation. Vidican then orders them to kill them. So they send out some droids and droidekas to kill them, and destroyed their ship to prevent their escape. Inside the room, knock out gas is released. As the Jedi and padawan draw their lightsabers. And the dad and his friends draw their own weapons. As several droids surround the main door the door opens up. But the service droid then walks out, and one goes to check it out. Only to get attacked along with the other droids. And they then race to the main room. But the door is closed. And Gruffun tries to stab the door by melting it. But then droidekas rolled up and attempt to blast them, but they did force speed. And they reach the onboard ship hanger. And found an escape pod. Message from the Duchess of Maretonia Then the Duchess of Maretonia contacts the Viceroy. And she instructs him that the deal has ended. But the Viceroy tells her that she assumes too much. And the Duchess states "We'll see!" and cuts transmission. Then the Viceroy gets worried and orders all droids to cut transmissions. Invasion of Maretonia Meanwhile, down at Maretonia. Palpatine is on a hologram. But then, they've lost transmission with him. Then the Duke orders transmission coding situation, as one royalty states that it's an invasion. But the Duke and Mare doubt that, meanwhile, the droids land in the forest close by Maretonia. And at the same time, Gruff, Brian, and the Family run for their lives and saved a Gungan named "Jar Jar B." And they then journey to an underwater city. Where they meet up with it's locals. And after talking with their leader: "Boss Nass" he decided to give them transportation. And they also request Jar Jar to be their navigator. As they drive their ship underwater, Jar Jar explains he was banished because he was clumsy, then they are attacked by a giant sea monsters before being killed by a giant muscular one. And they soon make it to an underwater cave. And they encounter a giant eel-monster. And narrowly escaped, before the giant sea monster ate the eel. After that, the invasion force moves in. And capture the Duke and Duchess. Rescuing the Duke and Duchess/Escape from Earth Soon, our heroes emerge from the water. And then they find the Duke and Duchess being captives! They quickly hopped down and sliced up the droids. And then they head to the hanger. Only to find one of the ships guarded and Gruff says that the droids will kill the Duke and Duchess if they stay. So they move in and have to free some pilots, and they did so. And they hop in the ship and took off, but the shield generator's hit! The small drones then go out to fix it. But as they fly on, all of them, but some are destroyed. but one manages to get the shield generator fixed it. And they soon fly by it. And then land in Tatooine for repairs. While talking to Darth Vidican. The Viceroy explains the escape, so Vidican dispatches his new apprentice "Savage Opress" to find them and cut transmission. Arrival at Tatooine Meanwhile, the royal captain explains the droid who saved the ship. His name "R2-D2". And the Duke orders the droid cleaned and repaired. And soon, they arrived on Tatooine and landed nearby Mos Eisla Space Port. And then they move to town. Meeting Eevee, his brothers & sisters In the town, they go inside a small shop. Trivia *This film is based off of "Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace". *This film marks it's first appearance of Jedi Master Gruff, Jar Jar Binks, and Savage Opress in the Chronicles of Equestria and the Isle of Berk franchise. Scenes *Opening crawl/Boarding and escaping the battleship *Message from the Duchess of Maretonia *Invasion of Maretonia *Rescuing the Duke and Duchess/Escape from Earth *Arrival at Tatooine *Meeting Eevee, his brothers & sisters * Soundtrack #Star Wars Opening Theme (During the Opening Crawl) # Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk